


The Black and White

by TheBrokenWriter16



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Black Friday Spoiler-ish to the Black and White in Act 2, Happy ending? Who's she?, Hatchetfield Universe, M/M, The Black and White (Black Friday), non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter16/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter16
Relationships: Wilbur Cross & John McNamara, Wilbur Cross/Howard Goodman
Kudos: 16





	The Black and White

The "Black and White" was much...darker than Howard thought with the empty void of a dimension swallowing him as the only vision of his breaths hitting the pale glass of his helmet, that though ridiculous saved him from evaporating from existence from whatever was floating around in this dimension.

He swore he could hear taunts and whispers from something or somebody. It rallied against him like a presidential debate gone bad. Was he going mad like MacNamara's mentor? Of course not! He can't be. He's got a country from preventing to turn into a WW3.

"Mr President? Do-anything-sir?"

MacNamara's voice came through the coms with the buzz of the signal coming in and out. "Yeah...Yeah I'm in, it's all...darkness" Howard said with a tremor visible in his voice as he looked around seeing nothing of life or even light around him.

"Just keep-forward-fine we'll come-danger"

Howard nodded biting his lip. "Moving forward...I can do that, of course I can" Howard chuckled to himself as he continued through the "Black and White" with still no signs of danger or lifeforms being found. Where the hell was that thing? Or was he in the wrong portal? He can't have come all the way to be fucked and never return to earth because that Wiggly thing won't surrender or appear to him. No that he didn't mind he's happy that no interdenominational creature was going to screw him over or try to kill him this Black Friday.

"No signs of anything, I think this might be the wrong-"

Howard was instantly cut off with a roll of a green bitten apple that rolled over hitting his foot. An apple? He bent down frowning to himself as he grabbed the apple slowly inspecting the bite that was taken from it. Well that wasn't creepy in any shape or form. The apple wasn't polluted into fading into any fragments and the bite looked as if a human had taken a bite out of it.

"President Howard? Sir-move-don't-Howard-" MacNamara's voice called through the coms before cutting out. "John? Hello? This isn't fucking funny! There's a creepy apple! John!" Howard called trying to earn a response from MacNamara earning nothing but a familiar silence. Did he fuck up?

A footstep was heard, then another and another. A slow clap was heard in front of Howard as a shadowy figure began walking over towards him that send an unwanted chill down his spine whilst the shadow revealed itself to be a man earning a supernatural glimpse of light that revealed him in almost a dramatic manner. He was definitely human that's for sure. The slicked black hair, dark denim clothing, almost pale skin and dark glimpse was uncomfortably threatening in some manner. 

Wait a minute...

The man ceased his slow claps giving Howard a smirk. "I'd like my apple back" He spoke extending his free hand with the other being dug inside his dark denim pocket. Howard froze at the smooth almost cocky voice watching him make a small "give me" gesture with his fingers as he outstretched his hand causing Howard to look at the apple pointing to it with a shaky gloved finger. The man slowly nodded watching Howard hesitantly walk over handing back the green apple.

"There...now who are you and why are you here? I'm speaking as the president and I'm here to help" Howard explained trying not to let out his fear towards the stranger who seemed too calm to be walking among a place that could kill him any second especially with Wiggly around. The man held back a chuckle as he tapped on the glass of Howard's helmet earning a small flinch from Howard. "I'll tell you everything you want to know but they won't like it if you kept yourself hidden inside that helmet of yours" He explained tracing his nail across the helmet before chuckling at the sight of Howard's nervous reaction.

"No! I-I mean no. I'm not taking off my helmet for...they?" Howard said with a raised eyebrow watching the man beginning to stroll off. "Wait! I'm here to help! Just if you want me to take my helmet off you need to explain everything you have on your involvement with a being called Wiggly!" Howard offered causing the man to stop turning around. "Is that right? Y'know I believe that you should do that right now before they break it off themselves" The man said as Howard shakily placed his hands near the bottom of his helmet.

He should have taken up the job of musical theater than becoming president of the united states. But if he dies then he dies for the people of America.

"I'm taking it off" Howard gulped shakily as he removed the helmet feeling the glass and fabric covering his head come off with a small hiss. He closed his eyes preparing for the worst. His head to explode. His body to disintegrate. Blood to come out of his body. His soul removed forever from his body. Anything.

But nothing happened.

"Now that wasn't so bad! I mean your body could slowly be decaying but it never did for me! You know why? Come on give it a guess?" The man said with a flash of green appearing and fading from his eyes quick enough to believe he was going crazy.

"You...learnt how to breathe in...a new dimension?" Howard hesitantly answered testing out the air around him. It seemed clear.

"I learnt more than that, I learnt the ways of Wiggly. I learnt that either way us human beings are fucked either way on earth. The chaos and destruction going on down there for a simple doll of our own design...it's so beautiful don't you think? Or maybe your too busy lounging up in that white house of yours getting it on whilst the chaos continues especially...on this occasion" The man explained strolling towards Howard watching as he took a step back in fear.

"Why Black Friday? What are the wiggly dolls doing?" Howard asked earning a laugh from the stranger. "Don't you get it?! People want what's the next big thing and with you especially-" Howard felt himself trip over something he couldn't spot beneath him as the man walked over outstretching his hand. "We want to join our upbringing"

Oh hell no.

"I am not joining whatever your involved in! Sure us Americans can be violent and sometimes even murderous when it comes to good prices but using them?! Your insane!" Howard exclaimed until he heard small giggles and whispers behind him. "Insane? This path is the only path we have in this world with us giving ourselves to the power of Wiggly...you don't want to stay here forever do you?" The man said with a raised eyebrow as Howard hesitantly looked at his hand. "Just grab it" The man said kneeling down to the president.

The green of his eyes flashed again distracting Howard as he subconsciously grabbed his hand. "There we go" He chuckled as he brought Howard up before touching the side of Howard's face. The cold touch was unwelcome but compared to anything it felt...human. 

"Who are you?" Howard got out earning a small dramatic gasp from the man. "Hasn't my commercial gotten out to you? Hello boys and girls? None of that? I guess if you need to know many call me their Uncle Wiley" Wiley smirked as Howard's look grew dazed feeling two more hands touching the shoulders of his suit. "M-My helmet-" "Shhhh...we are bringing you to the light of our cause" Wiley explained biting once again into his apple handing it to somebody to his left in a fluffy green outfit.

"John...John" Howard muttered in a daze as the high pitch voices of giggles and talk. "Children and fucking adults will get anything they want and their downfall will be our upbringing. Your a good help to us" Wiley explained running a hand through the side of Curt's hair as his eyes began to close.

The darkness didn't seem so dark anymore as a green light hit him with a laugh and a childlike cheer.

"Mr President? Sir!" MacNamara called out as he ran into the darkness looking around as he brought out his blade of truth. He lost a signal with Howard and he sure as hell wasn't going to let him leave this quickly or fail what he sworn to look after the moment he was elected.

He looked around the darkness seeing nothing but emptiness in the void until he spotted a body face planted onto the floor. "Mr President!" MacNamara called racing over to Howard's body seeing his missing helmet and equipment leaving him only in his dark suit. No infections or infliction's from any lifeforms. What happened to the bomb? The hazmat suit?

With a small nudge MacNamara tapped Howard's shoulder before shaking him earning a small groan from Howard's mouth. "Mr President! Wake up we haven't got much time!" MacNamara yelled as Howard slowly creaked open his eyes. "John? Is that you?" Howard groaned as he was hoisted up carefully. "I fucked up...I fucked up!" Howard exclaimed with a gasp opening up his eyes instantly as he looked around.

"It's okay! We can look for another solution but for now we need to get you out of here, we don't have time to look for everything unless you believe we should turn to ash or infected by the Wiggly" MacNamara explained helping Howard move forward to the entrance back to earth. The light seemed to shine against the void of darkness that was desperate to swallow the two any second it took.

"We were almost there-"  
"It wasn't your fault sir, let's get out of here before we find ourselves too late"

Before they could reach the exit to the portal it was shut instantly leaving the two in darkness. "Lee! Do you copy? You've seemed to have shut the exit?" MacNamara said into his coms looking around in a defensive manner. What the hell is going on?

"Lee I report, I have the president what's going on?" MacNamara tried again ignoring Howard slipping gently out of his grasp walking back away into the void of darkness. It took only a moment for MacNamara to realize the empty weight beside him looking behind to see Howard walking off. "Mr President!" MacNamara called chasing after him ignoring the buffered reply of the coms from the other side of the now closed portal.

The chase felt endless as whenever he spotted President Howard he would always be one step ahead of him. Whatever was going on Howard could have seen something or was stuck in a panic state. It should have been him to go inside.

"Where are you going?!" He called until a bright green light overtook his vision as the sound of whispers and giggles surrounded him. "Shit. It's here" MacNamara cursed as a chill he didn't know he felt went down his back with large yellow and blue eyes staring down at him. The dark green tentacles on it's mouth. That laugh and voice.

It was Wiggly.

MacNamara stared up at the large being clutching tight onto his blade watching it's minions walk over to the being with childlike grins on their faces as they watched him carefully. Well this wasn't the confrontation he imagined with the creature that's planning to destroy earth as they know it.

"Well if it isn't Mr Johnwy! He's come to play with his bestest fwiends! And before my birthday now what a trweat!" The childlike voice of Wiggly happily exclaimed with a laugh that it's minions copied with joy. He couldn't let his guard down even with him being caught in a trap by the beast itself.

"Stand down, I'm here for earth and the president who presents our country even with how violent it has become from your creations" MacNamara said earning another laugh from Wiggly and his minions. "You like my cweations? They took so much time and I was so scared that my new fwiends would hate them but look at how much fun they're having! All that blood, anger, destruction and yelling brings a happy twear to my eyes! You look like you need one from your good fwiend!" Wiggly cheered.

"I need none of that monstrosity I only need earth and the president! Find a new planet! We do not need your presence here" MacNamara demanded earning a hum from Wiggly. "But people like me here, maybe it should be you who should find a new home. It's rude to kick out gwuests since I haven't even opened my new presents"

"He's right John"

MacNamara turned around seeing Howard stood with a smile plastered on his face with the tint of green in his eyes that the minions shared. "Sir? Move back! It's not safe" MacNamara ordered until he saw Wiley's hand place itself onto Howard's shoulder. His eyes widened in surprise as Howard didn't react but simply allowed Wiley to grab his hand with his free hand.

"John...we've been looking at this the wrong way, we've been so blind. The people are just hungry...I found someone who understands me...the man loyal to Wiggly's uprising...we're going to make history for our country John...join us" Howard said outstretching his free hand hearing Wiley chuckle in approval. "You see? This is the way the only way. It always had been" Wiley explained with a laugh. 

That voice...that look.

"You...Wilbur Cross your alive. How is this so?" MacNamara said pointing his blade to Wiley. "You went mad over this, people believed you dead once you went inside the portal. But after all your still here. You were my mentor" Wiley tutted at the comment strolling over. "I was nobody's mentor. They never believed what I found but now...I've got everything. I've got everything. And you will too! Wiggly's profit has been chosen so once she has a doll it will bring upon Wiggly's reign!"

The cheers of Wiggly's minions echoed throughout the dimension until MacNamara felt Howard pull his blade out of his grip. "No toys John" Howard teased mindlessly waving the blade in his face as Wiley placed MacNamara into a choke hold, the minions of Wiggly following a suite.

"Lee! Open the portal! Lee!" MacNamara chocked out into his coms watching his vision blur with green eyes as he struggled against their tight grips giggling and cheering. 

"Good night Mr MacyNammaraa!" Wiggly cheered happily with a laugh as he continued to struggle gasping for breath as Howard and Wiley made their way towards Wiggly's presence ignoring the piercing green eyes and smile Wiley sent towards MacNamara as his vision went black.

-

60...

57...

Howard packed his bag looking around the office with a sigh before looking outside hearing the sound of a nearby missile coming towards Hatchetfield. He did his best as the president of the united states but now it's up to the people of Hatchetfield to sort the issue with their own hands.

52...

48...

"It's time to go" Wiley called entering Howard's office with his bag in his hand holding a wiggly doll. "We will start a new reign of terror somewhere else, I never really like America that much...maybe France or Britain will be next to go" Wiley said watching Howard look outside with a sigh. "Oh come on you ruled the whole fucking country! What's wrong with a little break?" Wiley exclaimed dramatically walking over to Howard looking out the window to hear the sound of the missile.

43...

38...

"I failed them...but maybe next time we can bring upon something new...John!" Howard aggressively called hearing MacNamara walk into the room, holding a gun in a defensive position whilst his eyes flashed green. "Yes Mr President?"

32...

28...

"Get the car, we don't have much time" Howard ordered as MacNamara nodded running off. Wiley looked at Howard with a small grin handing him the doll as the sound of civilians beginning to scream outside echoed along the streets from the sight of the missile.

24...

19...

"Merry Christmas" Wiley said as he grabbed Howard's chin pulling it to face him.

16...

13...

Howard stared at Wiley in a mindless daze feeling the soft cotton on the doll brush against his finger tips.

9...

7...

"Merry Christmas" Howard muttered ignoring the tear running down the side of his face subconsciously as he smiled.

5...

3...

1...

Hatchetfield was no more.


End file.
